capitulo 1 yin y yang
by wilfredoharcore
Summary: Abuso que no me deja subir el cap como continuacion del prologo que ya subi


CAPITULO 1: El yin y Yang

El tercer hokage hirusen sarutobi conocido como el dios de los shinobis en sus años de juventud avía visto muchas cosas en su vida que lo sorprendiera pero ahora no tenia palabras para la escena que ahora estaba en frente de el.

enfrente de el se encontraba un niño de ocho años que el era su nieto menos en sangre vallado en sangre con una sonrisa enorme y maliciosa lo que mas pensaba que era el kyubi el que controlaba a naruto pero ya no sentía ese chakra oscuro que sintió antes pero aun asi podía ver ese par de orejas y cola que claramente eran de zorro pero de color rubio solo podía ver como sonría pero su mirada se veía el dolor y miedo el silencio se rompió cuando sarutobi hablo

hirusen: naruto eres tu y que paso aqui

varios ninjas no dejaban de ver que pasaría mas si creían que el zorro controlaba al niño

naruto: hirusen que ases aquí

hirusen: naruto eres tu como te siente

naruto: como me siento (dijo naruto con una voz triste rota y agresiva al mismo tiempo) me siento bien al fin pude vengarme de la gente mala que me lastimaba jiji

naruto se reía un poco pero todos pudieron ver que comenzaba a llorar al mismo tiempo hirusen entendió en ese momento que naruto al fin avía llegado a su limite y al final su mente se avía roto después de tanto abuso físico como mental

hirusen: naruto tranquilizante todo va estar bien relajate

naruto: yo esnif yo esnif mate a esas persona esas personas que me asían daño se sintió tan tan bien

dijo eso mientras se comenzaba a reír de nuevo pero siempre llorando

los ninjas y anbus que estaban en el lugar no podían creer que estaba pasando con el niño ahora parte zorro mas un ANBU peli plateado que estaba hay no podía creer lo que le avía pasado al hijo de su sensei este ninja era kakashi hatake conocido como el ninja que copia ultimo alumno vivo del cuarto hokage minato namikase

mente de kakashi naruto que te a pasado

naruto: yo no se que paso solo sentía dolor y después ellos estaban estaban muerto y yo yo los ma mate

hirusen: naruto solo relajate y podremos hablar juntos y así aclara riamos esto y así ver como resolver esto esta bien

naruto: enserio jiji todo estará bien como las otras veces que me has dicho lo mismo durante estos años y nunca nada a cambiado

dijo naruto gritándolo al tercero

hirusen: naruto de que estas hablando

dijo sarutobi estado incrédulo de lo que decía naruto

naruto: de que siempre me decías que todo estabaria bien y que la gente me trataría bien y dejarían de mirarme con odio e dejarían de golpearme pero nunca paso siempre me ven con odio nada cambia

hirusen al oír sólo pudo inclinar Asia abajo su cabeza y tener una cara de tristeza y ver a naruto y pensando que le avía fallado al cuarto en cuidar a su hijo y ver que el odio de los aldeanos avía ya roto su mente y su confianza en la aldea y mirar a naruto y desirle.

hirusen: naruto lo siento por todo podemos hablar al menos.

naruto: esta bien sarutobi hablaremos

hirusen se sorprendió que naruto le decía jiji y de un momento a otro lo llamaba por su nombre nombre de un momento a otro pero cada ves que eso pasado naruto tenia unos cambios en su cuerpo como que sus ojos se afilaban y su cabello se ponía un poco mas oscuro pero cuando le decía abuelo sus ojos parecían mas calmos y su pelo se volvía de su color normal.

salto de tiempo

ya en la torre hokage hirusen y naruto estaban hablando de lo que paso y así naruto le contó de la voz que escucho y el poder que sintió en ese momento pero eso no explicaba los cambios de personalidad que tenía naruto hasta que hirusen tubo una idea

hirusen: oye naruto puedo hacerte una pregunta

naruto: cual?

hirusen: puedo ver tu mente para ver si no hay daño por lo que te han echo los aldeanos

naruto: esta bien jiji puedes a ser lo

en ese momento hirusen vio que las facciones naruto eran las normales bueno sin contar la cola y las orejas que tiene ahora bueno pero ademas de los cambios de personalidad que tenia.

auenque rara mente al venir a la torre los aldeanos lo veían de maneras distingan los hombres con odio y miedo pero las mujeres lo veían con una mezcla de miedo y raramente ternura? bueno eso se deba los sus nuevos rasgos zorrunos eso era muy raro pero hirusen salio de sus divagaciones cuando tocaron la puerta de la oficina.

al oír eso hirusen dejo pesar a la persona que estaba afuera de la habitación solo para ver a inoishi yamanaka que al entrar a la habitación y ver a naruto con orejas y cola de zorro se quedo frío al verlo pero pero salio rápido de ese estado al ver la cara seria del hokage

inoishi: me llamo hokage sama

hirusen: si inoishi san te llame aquí para entrar en la mente de naruto y ver que no tenga daños en su mente por culpa de la aldea

inoishi: claro hogake sama

luego de que naruto se sentara en una silla para que el yamanaka pudiera entrar en la mente del niño al a ser barios sellos de manos inoishi entro a la mente de naruto y ver que preocupaba al hokage y al ver el espacio mental del niño y ver que era una alcantarilla pero esta alcantarilla estaba dividida por grietas y ver que de un lado esta más claro y limpio peto del lado derecho estaba mas oscuro y roto eso preocupaba al yamanaka pero salio de sus pensamientos al oír un gruñido y ver una saula enorme y ver unos ojos rojos se dio cuenta que era el kyubio pero vio que aun seguía encerado eso fue un alivio hasta que el zorro hablo

kyubi: oye humano estas aquí para ayudar al mocoso

en ese momento el yamanaka se tenso al oír al zorro hablar pero saco fuerza de lo profundo de su ser y respondió

inoishi: si a eso e venido

respondió al borde del desmayo el pobre del yamanaka

kyubi: eso espero y tengan suerte con ellos

respondió el zorro

inoishi: ellos que quieres decir

en ese momento se oyeron dos voces atras de el y ver ahy de pie a dos narutos uno era el que avía visto siempre rubio con ojos azules y una mirada triste y preocupada y el otro de veía mas salvaje con ojos afilados garras y dientes afilados y su peinado era mas largo y en su cabeza tenia dos mechones de pelo largo pareciendo orejas (nota busquen imágenes de naruto akatsuki para ver un diseño mas sercano a la descripción que di).

naruto1: usted que hace aquí

naruto2: oiga viejo que así aquí nadie lo a llamado

inoishi: como me has llamado mocoso

naruto2: como hoistes viejo además este es nuestro territorio además yo mando aquí

naruto1: oye no crees que te estas pasando un poquito

naruto2: oye y como podemos confiar en el ademas no sabemos que quiere

al ver esto inoishi no podía creer que el niño tenia dos personalidades y se preguntaba que le avía pasado para llegar a este punto. continuara. Aquí el nuevo capitulo


End file.
